User blog:BeMySomeone/American Horror Story: Native
So this season will have to do with native american legends and folklore and take place in the early 1990's in the swamps of Alabama. A small group of researchers trying to make their big discovery in the field of nuclear waste move to the swamp land around a nuclear testing site, but get more than they bargained for when they meet a strange family and experience many abnormal occurances in the area. Sign up and I'll randomize everyone's role. Even if you miss the original sign up, you can always ask to be in it, since there are many small roles that will appear throughout the 13 episodes. NOTE: This is going to be very messed up, think Asylum. Main Cast 'Jo Smith-' the lead scientist on the research team and a very shy, sheltered girl who has kept her innocence all the way through school and is confident in her beliefs. She tends to be too prideful of her good-nature and looks down upon people involved in sexual activity or things deemed "wrong" by society. (24 years old) 'Jake Jenner-' an intern working with the research department who was drafted to follow the trio of scientists on their mission. A college student who like to party and drink and smoke, but is also a writer and can be very deep and intelectual. (20 years old) 'CJ Case-' the father of the Case family who is not very intelligent due to being a high-school dropout and has fried his brain with drugs. He considers his family the most important thing to him and can be very aggressive to protect them. He is very sneaky and known to pry into other people's business. (44 years old) 'Yazzy Case-' the wife of the Case family who moved to the uninhabited swamp land with her husband to escape a terror from their past. She stays at home and watches her three children, but is very lonely and jumps at the chance for other human interactment. Her husband is very protective over her. (41 years old) 'Damian Marks- '''a tech genius who can make a computer from scratch and wants to challenge himself in a new field. Being gay and extremely smart, he has always felt pre-judged and looked down upon and will do anything to make a name for himself in the science community. He is also very naive and prone to making silly mistakes. (22 years old) '''Susanne Jacobs-' a snobby and stubborn diva who is the third part of the trio of scientists. She went on the research project to escape her fiance she caught cheating on her. Always jealous of everyone, she puts up a facade that she's better than everyone, but is very insecure. She is known to hop from guy to guy to make herself feel wanted, but is very catty with girls. (23 years old) 'Ash Fellenstein-' a paranormal researcher in the area who has been there for 6 months after hearing about weird reports from the area. She is willing to dig as far back as possible to make a discovery that will shock the world and isn't afraid to take risks. She is very intelligent and is somewhat upfront about it, but normally keeps a wall up except for around guys. (27 years old) 'Lizzy Case-' the oldest daughter of the Case family who hates being cut off from the real world and hates her family. She is rebellious and wants to do normal teenage things and be a normal teenage girl. Her strict parents keep her from doing anything normal, but she is starting to find her own way of doing things. (16 years old) 'Matt Case-' the oldest child of the Case family who has very poor social skills due to not getting out much and having major psychological issues that were never dealt with. He is aggressive without warning, extremely passionate about art, but has no boundaries or judgement. (19 years old) Recurring Cast 'Ari Planter- '''a nuclear scientist in the area who was in charge of the recent nuclear testing. He doesn't approve of the reseachers being in his area and is very suspicious, definitely hiding something. He is very intimidating and makes sure people fear him. (56 years old) '''Cam Sun- '''an indian in the area who knows all the legends and knows of the curses and evils that live in the area. He wants to keep them hidden and locked away and butt heads with Ash who wants to discover and release them. Considers the area his responsibility to control and knows many rituals and medicinal techniques. (74 years old) '''Nat Case-' the youngest daughter of the Case family who loves to see death and inflict it on things such as animals and insects. She is very curious about the world outside of her home despite being so young. (9 years old) 'Catie Richards-' a police officer that works about 10 minutes away from the area the researchers are in. She thinks something weird is going on and keeps a close eye on everyone there. She takes shit from no one and is very quick to make decisions, whether them being right or wrong. (35 years old) '''Katie Reynolds- '''a prim and proper realtor who is trying to sell a house around the area and isn't in store for what she's going to find inside. She is very overdramatic and fake in front of her clients. She also sold the researchers their house and checks in on them occasionally. (29 years old) '''Tori Sun- '''Cam's wife who is very motherly, does most of the chores, and considers her family her whole life. (34 years old) '''Chris Sun- '''Cam and Tori's son who is an average kid and has many friends in his indian village. (7 years old) Category:Blog posts